


Czternaście małych Starscreamów

by Iamnamedsilence



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Polski | Polish, Violence, comical death, comical violence, various character - Freeform, various continuities refered
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Czternaście małych Starscreamów na półce rządkiem stałoLord Megatron się wkurzył - i trzynaście zostało





	Czternaście małych Starscreamów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnramble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnramble/gifts).



> Z dedykacją dla autumnramble i jej kolekcji.

CZTERNAŚCIE MAŁYCH STARSCREAMÓW

 

Czternaście małych Starscreamów na półce rządkiem stało

Lord Megatron się wkurzył i trzynaście zostało.

Trzynastu małych Starscreamów na misję się wybiera

Jednemu wysiadł T-Cog i nie było już co zbierać.

Dwunastu małych Starscreamów wrogie siły napotkało

Cudem w starciu z Wreckerami jedenastu ocalało.

Jedenastu małych Starscreamów swą porażkę kontempluje

Jeden musi ponieść karę – więc dziesięciu odlatuje.

Dziesięciu małych Starscreamów w Maccadam Energon pije

Jeden się zakrztusił (słomką) – już dziewięciu tylko żyje.

Dziewięciu małych Starscreamów tańcowało na obcasach

Jeden potknął się o dywan – i już tylko ośmiu hasa.

Ośmiu małych więc Starscreamów plan genialny już obmyśla

Shockwave jest innego zdania – będzie tylko siedmiu dzisiaj.

Siedem małych Starscreamiątek chciało władzę przejąć z rana

Ocalała tylko szóstka w konfrontacji z listą Tarna.

Sześć Starscreamów już pod wieczór artefaktu poszukuje

Wpakowali się na Miko – pięciu tylko się ratuje

Pięć Starscreamów bardzo chciało wspólnie zadbać o Cybertron

Jeden ducha 'Bee zobaczył i nawalił mu procesor.

Cztery małe Starscreamiątka obraziły Cyclonusa

Przyszedł Tailgate i Starscreamów tylko trójka dalej rusza.

Trzech Starscreamów próbowało się przed wrogiem dobrze schować

Jedne schował się pod stołem – ale w gabinecie Prowla.

Dwóch Starscreamów życie w zgodzie i współpracę obiecuje

Ale program jest silniejszy – każdy zdradę już szykuje.

Jeden Starscream co pozostał na sukcesy miał nadzieję

Lecz najpierw przyszedł Unicron, a potem ucięto serię.


End file.
